A Hike To Remember
by Yama Boy
Summary: Miss Fowl's class is going on a camping trip to Dorgan Grounds. She matches up partners and one of them are Jimmy and Cindy. Each pair will have to survive on their own. Soon Jimmy and Cindy go on a hike that will be the key to their hearts
1. Curious

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jimmy Neutron at all. Period.**

Summary: Lindburgh Elementary is going on a camping trip to Dorgan Grounds. Miss Fowl assigns teams: Carl+Olivander, Sheen+Libby, Brittney+Nick, and the dreaded pair: Jimmy+Cindy. Miss Fowl says that the rules are that each team will go into a different area of the campsite and have to survive and she will pick each team up in 3 days. C/O are the luckiest because they are near the food pantry. S/L are near a lagoon. B/N are living in a desert. J/C are in a forest. Since in Stranded they've learned everything to do. Plus since there's no one around they can spend more alone time.  
They go on a walk to remember forever. Has LOADS of J/C, S/L, some B/N, and even C/O (it's only friendship type not romantic type for C/O)

"I can't believe we're finally on another field trip!" Libby said excited.

"I know we never go on field trips!" Cindy said under her breath.

"That's because last time do you remember when Carl ruined the field trip because he fainted when he _touched_ a llama."

"Hey it's not my fault! I just likes them is all..." Carl mumbled.

This day was a special day: Miss Fowl's class was going to Dorgan Grounds. It may not sound really special but it soon would involve what everyone would need. Trust. This field trip would have mounds of betrayal, help, and romance. It would change everyone's life at the end. But I must tell you this...two people will not survive. One shall be at the campgrounds and the other in 10 years. There will be sadness in the future.

The bus screeched to a stop. Everyone looked out of the windows. It was a beautiful meadow. Fawns were leaping across the meadow and birds were singing. Grass was swaying in the breeze.

"Ughhh! Are we there yet? How about now? WHAT ABOUT NOW!"

"Sheen calm down! Yes, we are here." Jimmy scowled

"How about now? Oooooo! Look at the other end!" Sheen panted.

Everyone pushed and shoved to see the other side of the campgrounds. Rotted plains stood there. Nothing but dirt and solid ground. Sand and dead plants stood there. A tumbleweed tumbled by them down the lane.

"Whoa, dude! I would never sleep there." Nick said.

"Of course you are!" Miss Fowl turned her head from the driver seat. It seemed she appeared out of nowhere. "That is you _and_ Brittney will be there."

"What about my _hair_?"

"What about my _clothes_?"

"I'm sure you two will be fine. Anyway here are the rules... (A/N: I won't make it too long just read the summary) you all will be surviving as pairs in the wilderness of these grounds. You will be here for 1 week. Hmmm let's see the pairs...ah here we go! Carl and Olivander... (They looked at each other and grinned)... Nick and Brittney... (Both of them smiled and Nick flicked his hair)... Sheen and Libby... (Both of them blushed) ...oh and would you look at that! Jimmy... and Cindy! (Lightning flashed and both of them screamed)."

**Okay sorry to be short but I'm making a new chapter asI speak**


	2. Awkward

**Okay here's the second part of AHTR plus it's much longer. Hope you like it. Also I decided to change Brittney into Betty –grins evilly- Oh sorry did I do that? Ummm scratch that. Now this chapter will focus on Jimmy and Cindy. Sorry there won't be any romance part...yet but not in this chapter...or maybe... –grins again-**

"Miss Fowl, are you nuts!" Cindy screamed. "You know I don't want to be with Jimmy!"

"Well class...uh...BRAWKK...let's get oooooout of this bus...don't kill me." After that Miss Fowl left the bus quickly. She seemed to have left her clipboard behind. Carl gently picked it up.

"Okay let's see..." Carl picked up his glasses and read slowly. "Sheen...and Libby...will be at...the lagoon. Betty and Nick...will be...at the...desert. Jimmy...and...Cinby..."

"THAT'S CINDY!"

"Right. _Cindy_ in the forest. Lastly...Olivander...and me...at...oh JACKPOT!...we get to sleep right next to the food closet!" Carl caught his breath and took out his inhaler.

In the background you can see Olivander dancing. Everyone jumped off the stairs of the bus. One pair kissing in the sunset. Another holding hands. Another gave the other one five. The other pair was fighting. (A/N: Can you guess which is which?)

"Ughh why do I have to get paired up with this freak..." Jimmy mumbled.

He was interrupted by a man wearing a scout uniform with a sash. His black hair sparkled in the sun and it looked like he slicked it backwards. His skin was the color of a tannish brown. He had a crooked nose and a deep voice.

"Hello and welcome to the Dorgan Campgrounds. I am Daed Eblliw Senoyreve (A/N: Pronounced day-d e-BLIH-w sen-o-YEAR-ve. He's Spanish and look how the letters are spelled backwards.). I am the groundskeeper of this place. Come inside the cabin and get your material..." The young man introduced himself.

**20 minutes later**

**---------------------**

The bus traveled to 3 different places and now was the next one. Jimmy and Cindy climbed off the bus steadily.

"Now...BRAWWK...you twooo will be cammmping here." Miss Fowl explained. And after that she left. Now there was no one else to help on their adventure. Jimmy and Cindy stared at each other for a long time like it was an awkward moment. Then Cindy opened her mouth.

"Okay Nerdtron here are the rules:

1. Don't mess anything up

2. Don't touch me

3. Don't talk to me!

Got that straight!"

"Why would I _want_ to touch your filthy body?"

The answer was a violent kick in the shin. The two went to a little stream that was going roughly down the water. This was one of the first times they went fishing. (On 'Stranded', they only ate bananas and eggs. They only swam with fish.) Both didn't have a good technique. Jimmy just was trying to pick them up in a large leaf. Cindy just laughed at him and tried getting the fish by squirming her hands in the water. Only Jimmy just pushed her in the water for revenge. But he didn't know there was a waterfall at the end. Cindy realized the tide was pulling her in.

"Jimmy, help me!" she managed to scream.

"I thought you said there was no touching?"

"Neutron just help me already!" Steam was boiling inside her body. She was getting aggravated. Suddenly she sank like a stone in the water. Her body slowly disappeared into the crystal water. Jimmy realized he must save her. He took off his shirt and shoes and dived into the water. He reached a soft body in the water and pulled it out of the water onto land.

It was Cindy alright. Her blonde hair was down making her more beautiful. Jimmy shook his head to get that awful picture out of his mind. But he couldn't get it out. He reached for her hand and felt her pulse. It was fine but he knew what he had to do. One of the things he wanted to do in his whole life in Retroville but never had the courage to. _Come on Jimmy you know you want to! It's your perfect chance!_ The thought in his mind echoed. He had to...do CPR on Cindy.

He wanted to but didn't want to. He moved closer to the body. He could almost see her beautiful face. Suddenly it seemed an invisible force pushed Jimmy closer. Then lips met. The emotions seemed to be going wild. Then Jimmy didn't know it but he was holding her. All the anger inside him went away. He felt more open with it. But he remembered what he had to give her. He gave her many breaths of fresh air. He could almost taste her cherry breath.

All of a sudden, her eyes opened. Then they got bigger to the thought that Jimmy was kissing her! She just wanted to return it but she couldn't. She didn't have the courage to. She stood up and spit all over Jimmy's face.

"What was that for!" Cindy almost seemed to be screaming but in a way of a dreamy voice.

"Ummmm well you were drowning so I um did CPR on you...you should be thanking me for saving your life!"

"Oh and you think I should be thanking you for trying to _kiss _me!" Cindy stormed off.

**Yeah there was some romance in it. Next chapter will be about Sheen and Libby. Wait till you see what Sheen carves into a tree...please R&R!**


	3. Jealous

**Sorry for the delay, my computer's not right. Okay, wow I'm working hard today on these chapters. Whoo. Now this chapter is Libby and Sheen. It has their story here and contains some romance. But I am calling this chapter Jealous for a reason... –grins evilly- . Okay I need to stop doing that.**

Sheen stared at Libby for a moment. She was listening to her **_Boys in Motion_** CD Sheen gave to her last year for her birthday gift. He looked at her and sighed. Libby noticed he was staring at her with his mouth opened.

"Sheen, what's going on in your empty head?" Libby asked in confusion. Maybe it was because of her new look. Libby thought of some new fashion ideas for this "field trip". First off she had her hair down and covering her right eye. Then she put on Cindy's old orange skirt that matched the color of her strip of top clothing. After she added some lip gloss to her lips.

"Nothing..." he lied.

"Next Sto-AHH-p!" Miss Fowl yelled.

Libby and Sheen looked at each other knowing this was their stop. Sighing, both went out from the bus with no civilization. That meant for Libby no CDs, no fashion, and no cell phones. For Sheen no action figures, no comic books, and most importantly Ultralord. You could only do stuff like that on the bus. Sadly they waved good bye to Miss Fowl.

Both of them walked to the campsite slowly but quietly. They were looking at their feet and Sheen was mumbling something that could only be heard as "damn" and "stupid".

Every time they looked at each other they blushed. Libby stepped on what she thought was a creature and screamed so loud Miss Fowl could almost hear it, but Miss Fowl is partially deaf. But when she looked it was only a twig.

Finally they reached the area. Sheen pulled down the bush to see a spectacular lagoon waiting for them. They was a small waterfall with fruit trees by the dozen. Birds were chirping, bees were humming, and there was even a small like Jacuzzi.

"Awww, what a cute little place...let's go kill those birdies!" Sheen took out a slingshot and was aiming for the fattest bird.

"Sheen, no!" Libby protested and took away Sheen's slingshot. "Let nature be and listen to the music! Besides I couldn't bring my CD player."

Sheen had a sad look on his face and went to the Jacuzzi. He took off his shirt and pants.

"Sheen! Not in front of me!"

"Well, someday when we're married you'll want to see me naked." Sheen raised his eyebrows.

"Not-even-in-your-DREAMS!" Libby grew louder.

"Fine just close your eyes for a minute." Sheen said with a grin.

"Okay" Libby blushed and puckered her lips.

"Okay ready look down." Sheen said happily. Libby thought he would kiss her but she looked down. She had no clothes on!

"Sheen what did you do to me!" Libby shrieked.

"I made us Adam and Eve now eat this apple! Then a snake will appear and walk!" Sheen put out his hand where there was an apple.

"What did you do with my clothes!"

"I shoved them down that cliff."

"What about your clothes?" Libby asked.

"Eh, I gave them to those birds." Sheen pointed out to a couple of dead birds.

"Of course they would die from those clothes..." Libby murmured but was interrupted by Sheen.

"Okay babe, hop in!" Sheen tried to sound sexy.

Libby sighed "Why not. It will be much better to this skin." Both of them went right into the sauna and relaxed. Libby felt free of music and just relaxed and sank in deeper. All you could hear from her was "ooooo and ahhhhhh". Sheen however kept on looking at Libby the whole time. His eyebrows narrowed and he got closer to Libby.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Where? " Libby almost sounded hysterical.

"Right here." Sheen got so close Libby could smell his breath which was not good since it smelled like garlic. Suddenly Sheen got the spot. It was her lips. Libby then pulled away.

"Ewww Sheen! That's gross! Don't..." Libby trailed off and then kissed him. She put her arms around his neck and went underwater. 12 seconds later they emerged gasping for air.

"You know Sheen...I always kind of thought you were kinda...cute." Libby put an arm around him.

"Yeah, babe, I always knew ya loved me."

"Yeah, but I don't think that last kiss was filled with love. This one will." Libby grabbed his face and pushed them near her. Then she let go.

"Whoa" Sheen just opened his mouth.

"Yeah well let's go gather some food." Libby blushed and gave him one last kiss.

"Okay _honey_."

"Don't EVER call me that." Libby said without turning back.

Sheen went to an apple tree and got about 2 dozen apples. He dropped them on the floor since he saw a rock.

"Oooooo! Shiny! I should test this out." Sheen smiled. He carved two hearts. One of them said:

_Sheen + LibbyForever_

Another one said...

"Hey Sheen whatcha up to...what is that!" Libby walked up to him and then examined the tree.

"Sheen + Ultrawoman Forever! SHEEN HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Libby was almost crying.

"Well...um...let me scratch that off." Sheen said with a confusing face.

"No, I know you don't love me..." Libby said and ran off towards the woods. She laid down. She couldn't shout, scream, or curse. All she could do was weep.

**So sad...well please R&R!**


	4. Helpless

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. Yeah I know, the last chapter did stink but oh well onto the next chapter.**

**Cindy's POV**

**-----------------------**

I don't know what overcame me. I mean I do like Neutron. Maybe even _love _Neutron. I mean if we were going out together everyone would laugh at me. I would be dating a loser, geek, and nerd. Plus, only the _cool_ kids can date. I'm in lower class but still popular. Nick and Betty can date (plus I'd be happy if they did), Brittney and Corey can date (A/N: I made Corey up), almost everyone can date. Even my friends! But I can't.

The truth is: I love Jimmy Neutron. I've never told anyone. If anyone said I liked Jimmy I'd punch them in the jaws. The only people I have told are Libby and Brittney. I'm beginning not to trust Libby though...

I still don't know if he wanted to kiss me or not. We have almost kissed before. Like on Valentine's Day I agreed to be his valentine. Or when we did it for his movie, _Smidgen of Darkness._ We almost did trying to do the Gorlean Seal of Trust (A/N: sorry if I spelled it wrong). But I think it was more than trust. But we did kiss twice in two dreams. Once, I do have to thank Carl, Jimmy kissed me to wake Carl up from his nightmare. Second time when Libby, Carl, and Sheen emptied our brains into a bowl and we were walking down a country lane holding hands and making out.

Back to what I was saying, did Jimmy really want to kiss me? I mean what I remember from when he was doing "CPR" on me, he was putting his hands around me. I opened my eyes and wanted to scream. I don't know at all. I have no clue if he likes me or not. I better surprise him with something to see if he likes me or not...

**Libby's POV**

**------------------------**

What happened to me? I used to be a nice girl but now I turned into a wild pre-teen. I know. Hormones. The things that make you grow. But why did I have to do it to Sheen? I mean Sheen is stupid...or weird...or okay...or hot...okay so maybe I do have a small crush on him, but why did I act like that.

TV? Probably not, I don't watch soap operas. Music? Nah. Emotions and love? Most likely. I can't believe it. I had **sex** with and **kissed** Sheen. Oh man, I have got to go to a psychologist. I need to sort my problems.

I began to become attracted to Sheen when I was only 5 at Pond Lalkly Pre-K where it was the first day of school. Sheen had his hair much shorter and had a crooked smile. I had my hair in braids and wore overalls (I regret wearing them). I saw him walking down the hallway holding his first ever Ultralord doll. He looked so handsome. I was right about to ask him if he wanted to come over my house, but then Tanya Ilona asked him out. I was extremely mad. She was the most popular and prettiest girl in Pre-K (wow I feel Cindy's pain). I stormed off angrily vowing never to even step foot near him ever again.

But now I feel something strong. It's powerful. I can't control it. It's something I can't get rid of. This is _love_. It's something I don't know about. I mean I do like Sheen. I deny saying that I like him or if I'm his girlfriend. Although Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and even Sheen know I called him my boyfriend when he was going to fight those ninjas. I have to think about things a little differently.

Cindy, angry with fear, went straight into the forest. You could hear a distant voice calling, "_Cindy, wait! I looov..."_the rest was blurred as Cindy kept on running.Cindy's head was spinning with outrage while she covered her ears. It was getting too much for her. It had to be a dream. She tripped on a big tree root that was sticking out of the soil. She slipped and got knocked out. The only thing she remembered was a thin human figure looking down at her and putting its hands on its hips.

When she awoke she was laying on a big log shaped like a big chair. A woman with the hair the color of dark ash. She had her hair curled down to her shoulders. But she was soaking wet. The face reminded her of the face of Libby. _Wait a minute-that is Libby, _Cindy thought dumbfounded what she discovered.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling? You were trippin and unconscious." Libby rose from her log and came closer to her. Libby examined her body to find some scratches and open cuts.

"Hey Libs, I'm doing well, at least I think, what are you doing here? I mean, how did you find me?" Cindy gazed in wonder. Nothing was going straight down the road. First, I'm stuck with Jimmy. Then, Jimmy kisses me. Now, Libby has found me in the middle of nowhere.

"Well it's a long story. But first what were you doing running out here?"

"Okay, you might not believe everything I tell." Cindy pointed out. "But if you tell anyone I will do what I did to this bird." She showed out a bird that came from her pocket that she killed with a rock in the forest.

"I swear."

"Okay then well it first started out when Jimmy and me tried to fish for some grub. Then I fell into the stream...remember if you tell anyone-I will kill you. Anyway Jimmy _saved_ me and had to something desperate to me." Cindy murmured and whispered it inside Libby's ear. Libby's eyes popped out.

"Jimmy kissed you!"

"He prefers to call it CPR. I don't think it was because he was putting his arms around me." Cindy twitched.

"Well girl, everyone knows you like Jimmy. Just admit it. You wanted to kiss him."

"Never. I hate him...I mean he's kinda cute and he's sweet. Wait I didn't say that did I?"

"Yeah ya did. Go back to him. He's probably waiting for you or maybe even searching for you." Libby cracked a smile. She was known to give good advice.

"Okay...but what's your story though for being here?" Cindy put on half of a grin.

"Well you see." Libby put a nervous hand behind her back. "I was paired with Sheen at the lagoon. Well and he took off his and **my** clothes off..." Libby was cut off by Cindy.

"That's your typical, stupid moron, Sheen."

"Yeah well..." Libby was twitching like Cindy before. "I went into the lagoon with him and everything was...like...something was wrong with me girl. I don't know. I just got closer to him I guess. It was kinda romantic. I put an arm around him and...pulled him underwater." Libby's voice went down.

"What! Libby? That's Sheen for crying out loud!"

"I know and I put my mouth over his. He actually joined me! We pushed us together. Soon we had to go up to get a breathe. Then we kind of got to the girlfriend/boyfriend stage. We were a couple." Libby started to cry.

"Soon when I was gathering food and wood I saw something unspeakable carved in a tree! It did say Libby+SheenForever but Sheen crossed Libby out and put Ultrawoman."

"Libs don't worry! Sheen's just a big headed jerk." Cindy muttered.

"Sheen doesn't have a big head! He's not smart at all! But still I love him though.

Cindy sighed. "Fine then. Go back and make a new heart that says Libby+NickForever and Sheen will be jealous.

"Thanks girl."

"No I should be thanking you!"

"Yeah well thanks so see ya soon!"

"Bye!"

Both anxious girls headed back to the campsites to do their acts of goodness and not so good.

**I didn't like this chapter so much but I think it's a good installment. Anyway next chapter will be of Carl and Olivander. Please Read and Review!**


	5. Agony

**This I have to say right now. I'm going to have to put this story on a small delay. It's due to three reasons. My first reason is my computer's not working (It's getting fixed tomorrow!). My second reason is that I'm very busy this summer. This Sunday I'm going on a 2 overnight camp. Then I am going on another 1 week overnight camp. Then it's vacation for a week and a half. But then it's a 2 week day camp. I will try to do as much as I can over summer but I can't guarantee that I'll have a lot of time. I'll have to do a small part and it may be the last chapter (definitely NOT the last chapter of the whole story) until a hiatus. Wish me luck at camp and summer. Okay this chapter now that has Carl and Olivander in it.**

Fifty miles away the sound of a slurp from a milkshake was heard. A satisfying sigh came from Olivander's mouth. He chucked a little berry into his mouth and swallowed it whole. Olivander was wearing a beige colored hat with the symbol of _The Retroville 9_ in bold letters and had a picture of one of Jimmy's custom made bats.He wore yellow sunglasses and a teal shirt that had a chocolate stain on it.

On the other hand, Carl had a frown on his freckled face. He was wearing his striped bathing suit, the one he wore to Egypt, which was wet because he was swimming in the shallow end of the lake (he was wearing a tube around him (a big one –wink wink-) because he can't swim) His arms were somewhat sunburn with hair a little more red today.

"Ollie, we're not supposed to sneak food out from the shack!" Carl squealed.

"Carl, for the sixth time, don't call me Ollie! Anyway it doesn't matter they won't find us. What'll they do?" Olivander snorted. "Throw us in the lake?"

"But I can't swim! When I was 11 I drowned in the town pool!" Carl said as he imagined it. He remembered he was pushed by Butch and nearly died. Carl took out his inhaler.

"You are 11." Olivander raised his eyebrows. "Plus you're almost 5 feet."

"I know." Carl retorted back.

"But it was the kiddy pool."

"Still, I did get a kiss from Sally Mortems the lifeguard." Carl blushed violently.

"That was CPR!" Olivander was getting really annoyed now by Carl's tiny attention span. He grabbed another berry and threw it into his mouth. It tasted like gum really.

"Do you want one?" Olivander asked.

"No thanks I'm al—"Before Carl could finish Olivander put one of them in his mouth and was laughing on the floor hysterical. But then he stopped when Carl started to grow boils on his skin and was puffing up.

"I told you I'm allergic to...-squeak-!" Carl fell down.

Carl was in for a surprise.

**TBC**

**So I guess you guys will have to wait. I might squeeze in another chapter before I go. So if I don't finish another chapter I will have to say Adios or Good Bye and try if I have time to make more chapters.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hello. I just have to say is that I actually have to leave sooner and cannot make the next chapter yet. You'll just have to wait for 2 weeks until I come back from camp. When I come back from camp, believe me, I'll be typing almost the whole story. So for right now the story is on an official hiatus for 2 weeks. I'll miss you all (even the sore critics). Bye!**


End file.
